Mais je t'adore
by Sadik Sensei-Sama
Summary: Moi, Draco Malfoy, j’ai déshonoré mon nom. Je n’ai pas su respecter ces règles, Car je suis tombé amoureux... Et La suite, c'est seulement si vous clikez !


**_Voilà un très petit Os HPDM, que je dédie à Prisou… _**

**_Disclamer : Personnages et décors a J.K.Rowling… Avec les paroles de la chanson « Le chemin » du groupe Kyo… Et Histoire - Idées - A moi-même…_**

_**Les paroles sont écrites en gras et italique… Comme ceci quoi… **_

_**Mais je t'adore…**_

Un Malfoy n'aime pas.

Un Malfoy doit revêtir un masque de froideur en public.

Un Malfoy ne rougit pas.

Un Malfoy se doit d'être hétéro.

Mais moi, j'ai déshonoré mon nom. Je n'ai pas su respecter ces règles. Car je suis tombé amoureux… J'ai perdu mon masque de froideur à la minute où j'ai compris mes sentiments. J'ai rougit quand il m'a sourit et qu'on s'est parler sans se taper dessus pour la première fois. Et la personne que j'aime est loin d'être une fille. Qui a capturé mon cœur ? C'est Harry Potter…

**_Regarde-toi assis dans l'ombre  
A la lueur de nos mensonges  
Une main glacée jusqu'à l'ongle…_**

Je lui ai donc proposé une trêve. Je n'avais plus envie qu'on se crie dessus à tout bout de champ. Et au fil du temps, on est devenu amis. Trois mois plus tard, je lui ai avoué ce que je ressentais envers lui. Qu'il ne me laissait pas de marbre. Il ne m'a pas rejeté. Et à mon plus grand étonnement. Il m'a dit qu'il ressentait la même chose…On est sortit ensemble. Mais en privé.

**_Regarde toi à l'autre pôle  
Fermer les yeux sur ce qui nous ronge  
On a changé à la longue…_**

On n'était pas de taille à s'afficher publiquement. Et puis, Ca avait déjà été assez dur pour que les gens se remettent que les deux plus beau mecs de Pouddlard, le prince de Griffondors et celui de Serpentards deviennent amis après cinq ans de disputes, de sorts lancés l'un contre l'autre, d'insultes, et toutes les autres vacheries qui pouvaient nous passer par la tête…

**_On a parcouru les chemins  
On a tenu la distance  
Et je te hais de tout mon corps  
Mais je t'adore…_**

Hermione, Ron, Blaise et Pansy ce son liés d'amitié. Mais on ne leur a pas dit pour autant...A personnes… On avait peur de leurs réactions. Comment le prendraient-ils? Si ils savaient que le survivant flirtait avec le fils du bras droit de Lord Voldemort ? Malheureusement. Vers la fin Mars, c'est-à-dire, deux mois après notre mise en relation, l'un des deux frères Crivey nous a surpris, Harry et Moi, en train de nous embrasser au bord du lac. Il a pris une photo. Elle a fais le tour de Pouddlard. Peu de temps après, Harry et moi, c'était fini, nous nous sommes séparés…

**_On a parcouru les chemins  
On a souffert en silence  
Et je te hais de tout mon corps  
Mais je t'adore encore…  
_**

Ca fait un an maintenant, que l'on s'est quitté. Que l'on est redevenu amis. Nous entamons notre dernière année à l'école de sorcellerie. Ma deuxième maison. Enfin, depuis peu, la seule. Mon père m'ayant mis dehors après m'avoir torturé. Tout ça car je ne voulais pas être Mangemort !Parce que je ne voulais pas qu'un sang-mêlé me donne des ordres. Car je ne voulais pas trahir Harry. Car… Je l'aimais toujours. Et j'ai souffert, pour ne pas le décevoir lui, l'homme que j'aimais...

_**Je vis dans une maison de verre  
A moitié rempli de ton eau  
Sans s'arrêter le niveau monte**_

J'ai préféré Harry à mon père, mon sang. J'ai préféré L'amour à La famille. Mais je n'y peux rien, je vous l'ai dit ! Je suis amoureux...Mais lui ne l'est plus. Ou ne l'a même jamais été ? Il sort avec une fille de Griffondors, de sa maison. Et chaque fois que je les vois ensemble, j'ai mal. J'ai l'impression qu'on place mon cœur dans un mixeur. C'est horrible comme sensation ! Mais je ne veux pas le rendre triste. Je veux le voir heureux. C'est le plus important à mes yeux. Alors je ne dis rien,jene veux pas qu'il ait pitié de moi. Je veux juste... qu'il m'aime…

**_  
Je suis le fantôme qui s'égare  
Je suis étranger à ton coeur  
Seulement regarde comme on est seul…_**

Je crois que Granger a compris. Elle n'est pas Miss je sais tout pour rien !Elle peut lire dans le regard de n'importe qui. Et elle a su en fixant son attention sur moi, que j'étais toujours amoureux d'Harry. Elle m'a regardé tristement. Plaçant sa main sur la mienne, dés qu'elle eu compris. C'était ungeste apaisant, presque maternelle, même sije n'ai pas connu l'amour d'une mère.L'air de rien, Hermione je la respecte. Elle n'a rien dévoilé de mon secret. Elle est plusgentille que je ne le croyait. Comment ai-je pu la traiter de sang-de-bourbe ? Elle m'a conseillé de parler avec Harry. Que je devais m'attendre à bien des surprises…

_**On a parcouru les chemins  
On a tenu la distance  
Et je te hais de tout mon corps  
Mais je t'adore**_

Le lendemain de la discussion que j'ai eu avec elle, j'ai été trouver Harry,aprés tout elle avait peut-être raison ?On a parlé longuement, lui et moi.Je lui ai dit que j'éprouvais toujours des sentiments à son égard. Il m'a regardé et j'ai sourit… Il avait l'air de réfléchir… Sûrement comment me jeté en douceur ? Je savais déjà que c'était perdu d'avance. Hermione m'avait-elle roulé?Et bien. En faite non. Il a plongé son regard dans le mien, l'émeraude rencontrant l'orage, il m'a dit qu'il avait quitté la brunette avec laquelle il sortait. Et il m'avoua qu'il préférait de loin, un certain petit blond aux yeux orageux du côté de chez Serpentard, Avant de m'embrasser…

_**  
On a parcouru les chemins  
On a souffert en silence  
Et je te hais de tout mon corps  
Mais je t'adore encore…**_

Maintenant, Ca fait 7ans qu'on est ensemble. On s'est marié, On s'aime ,On mène une vie heureuse !Le Parrain d'Harry, Sirius, est amant avec notre ancien professeur de DCFM, Remus Lupin. Hermione, elle, est tombée follement amoureuse de Pansy, et reciproquement.Et Blaise a couru après Ron pendant, facilement, un mois et demi, avant que celui-ci ne succombe à son charme. La guerre Griffondors/Serpentars finie depuis longtemps. Et quand j'y repense, Hermione avait raison !J'en ai eu des surprises. Mais je n'ais pas été le seul pour finir...

**_The End_**

_**Voilà… C'est fini… Alors… Vos avis ? **__**Même si cet OS était ridiculement court… Enfin… **__**Je suis fière de moi… C'est la première fic que**__**J'arrive à terminée... Entièrement… **_**_Alors... Vos avis ? Je mérite pas une tite review ?_**


End file.
